The Toontown Secret (film series)
The Toontown Secret ''is a series of six films that revolve around a secret that must be kept from the public, and the efforts to keep them hidden. The main character of the series is Flippy (played by Fancy Dizzymash), who is the mayor of Toontown and the one that tries the most to keep the secret safe. The films that have been released are: The Toontown Secret, The Toontown Secret 2: The Temple of Secrets, The Toontown Secret 3: The Legacy of the Golden Toon, The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 1 and The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2. The sixth film in the series, named The Toontown Secret 5: The Destined Reflection, which is a prequel, is scheduled to be released sometime in 2013. Overall, the series has had a good critical reception, and the series as a whole has been viewed almost over one hundred thousand times. Overview The Toontown Secret ''Main Article: The Toontown Secret trying to attack Flippy.]] In The Toontown Secret, the citizens of Toontown are having a fun time in the world when the sky goes dark. After alerting Toon HQ, Flippy (Fancy Dizzymash) learns that the cause is a sorcerer by the name of Zita (also played by Fancy Dizzymash). With the help of a few Toon HQ members (played by Rosie, Forever, Jake, Under Cover Wolf and Kris), they manage to get inside Zita's castle, but learn that he is not there. While this goes on, Zita continues to destroy parts of Toontown. Flippy soon realizes that the only way to stop Zita is to fight him in a battle, which Flippy wins. Toontown returns to normal and the secret is safe. The Temple of Secrets Main Article: The Toontown Secret 2: The Temple of Secrets In The Temple of Secrets, to celebrate the saving of Toontown in the previous film, Flippy hosts a party for the once he gained access to the temple.]]toons. In the middle of the party, an earthquake happens and when they go outside to see what occured, the sky has turned black once more. Flippy warns everybody, then summons the villian (played by Dairy Products) that is trying to destroy Toontown. The villian proclaims he will destroy Toontown even if he dies himself. Returning to town central, Flippy proclaims for the gods to take him to the Temple of Secrets. He cannot get inside, but learns that a toon in the VP has the key. Assembling toons (played by Trixie McFlip, Super Star, Gwen, Miss Crazy and Bacg), he goes to destroy the VP and in turn, gets the key once the VP is defeated. With the key, Flippy gains access to the temple. Flippy uses the key to gain access to the main center of the temple, then realizes that the villian is there as well. The villian traps Flippy inside the room and we learn that the villian is Zita's brother. Flippy makes a realization - if the words from before worked to get him out, then it might work again. Flippy finds that it does work, and he escapes the temple. Meanwhile, the villian (who we find out is named The Diviner ) creates havoc in Toontown, causing many disasters and the possible destruction of Toontown. Flippy finds The Diviner and proceeds to attack his army. A fierce battle ensues, and Flippy comes out victorious. The Diviner then proceeds to disappear, destroyed for all time. Toontown once again returns to normal and is saved. Category:Movie Series Category:2010 Films Category:2011 Films Category:2012 Films Category:2013 Films